Just one Dance
by Kyrsea-The Horror Movie Lover
Summary: Tribute to ‘It's Yours Now’ Juno had died after expressing her love for Davy Jones, When she gets one chance to finally have one last dance with him she takes up that offer....but what happens?


Just one Dance

Tribute to '**It's Yours Now' by **LadyJavert

She could remember it, the small tingles of pain each time the blade of her dagger dug into her chest.

_Stab, stab, stab, stab _

Blood had pooled around her refusing to be washed away by the downpour. Finally it came out. Her love pained, dieing, heart emerged from her chest.

Then she smiled.

The bloody organ fell from her hand as she collapsed on her Captain. She glanced up at his peaceful face before closing her eyes.

Yes she remembered it.

It felt like so long ago since that day that she died by Davy Jones side.

Juno's toes curled in the sand as she stared out at the sea. Was this Davy Jones locker? How ironic.

She bit down on her lip as she glanced to her left.

She wished so badly to sit next to him, touch the tentacles that always seemed to be so full of life and kiss his soft yet usual lips.

Then the sound of a soft melody played somewhere behind her. A sad yet beautiful tune got Juno to stand up and follow its call. She approached a silver locket that laid in the sand. The ground under her feet now was solid, not like the bleach-white sand she was sitting on just moments before.

Curious, she turned in a circle and stared down at her feet. A flash of light erupted around her body, making her squint.

Her dress!

The one she had bought that night when the crew was aloud onto land. A soft giggle came from her as she twirled around. "Did I ever tell you, you look good in that dress lass?" A voice came from behind her.

Juno's nonexistent heart rose into her throat as she slowly turned around to face the owner of the voice. "Davy?" She asked softy as her eyes burned over with tears. Her bottom lip quivered as she walked towards him, then started off into a sprint, then a full run. She practically jumped into his arms. "I thought I had lost you forever!" She sobbed as she barred her face into his chest. The smell of the sea hadn't left his clothing. "Ay, I thought so too." He spoke softy, a tint of sadness in his voice.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking up into his crystal blue eyes. "I can't be here for too long… So would you honor me with a dance?" He asked taking her small hand in his own tentacled hand. He showed off a sad smile. He was acting a little different, strange but, it wasn't like it was a bad thing. At lest he wasn't shoving her away and refusing to touch her like before.

Juno nodded with a equally sad smile. They fixed themselves in the right position. Her hand in his, her other hand on his shoulder with his claw on her waist. She leaned in and rested her cheek on his chest. He was still so tall, she could never reach his face without standing on her tip toes.

Again she bit her lip as they began to move.

Juno didn't know how to dance! She had never done it before in her life…and yet the steps came so naturally to her. She squeezed his hand as they moved around in circles. The locket provided them with music. Juno felt as if she would cry again.

Then it caught her by surprise. A faint beat in his chest. Then another, and another. It quickened to a normal yet equally nervous pace. Davy Jones heart was beating in his chest. The sound Juno had been craving to hear. It was so beautiful. Her own heart which she thought was gone began to beat too. A little faster then his. Was this some kind of craved dream that someone granted her? Oh what did it matter! She could go on dead, happy now.

The melody in the locket slowed, then stopped cueing the end of the song. They both came to a stop but didn't separate from each other. Their eyes met and their faces came closer together.

Lips gently touched in a delicate kiss

Hands roamed a curved body

Moans were shared

Then….

Tears again ran down Juno's face as she watched Davy Jones vanished from in front of her. She didn't understand, why did he have such a short limited time with her? Why couldn't he have stayed?! At lest….just for a little longer.

The sudden craving to touch those squirming tentacles rose in her stomach.

A quiet '_tink'_ caught her off guard and she turned around to look down at the silver object that still sat at her feet. She picked it up, blew the sand away from the gears and held it to her heart.

"I want to see you again soon….Davy Jones." Juno whispered to no one special as she wondered her way back to the shore of Davy Jones locker.

A shark man had watched their reunited love and had smiled the whole time. "You're a lucky one, Miss Alex…."

Authors Notes:

_I hope that was okay! For those of you who don't really get what's going on here, go see __LadyJavert__'s Davy Jones Story! It touched me enough to try and write a tribute. She's a really grate writer!_

_And thank you so much __LadyJavert__ for allowing me to write this tribute to your story, I hope you enjoyed it! __**-Kyrsea**_


End file.
